A New Resistance
by CelestialDarkness
Summary: A story about some troubled times Pan is going through. Sort of a spin off my story that isnt up yet. Confusing at first, but it gets better, so DONT KILL ME!!! Read and Review, please.
1. The Return

~*~A New Resistance~*~  
  
Pan sat in the couch, staring at the door. The rain pounded relentlessly on the windows, and silent tears ran down her face. Her heart felt broken… and it was his fault. One argument caused him to do that… she thought. I love him so much and he goes and betrays me… How could he? How could he… how could he do this to me… to Luna…  
  
She looked at the clock… He should be home any time now…  
  
Just then, a young girl came running down the stairs, and stopped abruptly at the bottom as she saw her mother.  
  
"Luna. Upstairs." Pan muttered through clenched teeth, trying to hide her upset face. The unbearable pain and sadness she was feeling was slowly beginning to feed her rage… and she didn't want Luna to witness what she might do.  
  
"But Mommy-" Luna replied, her eyes wide.  
  
"No. Go now, before-"  
  
She stopped abruptly as the door opened, and a soaked and disheveled Trunks came walking in. Pan jumped up and bared her teeth at him, then stared pointedly at Luna.  
  
"Luna, baby, could you go upstairs please?" Trunks said softly, his voice quavering. He had never seen his mate this mad before… and Pan was right; Luna didn't need to see this.  
  
"Okay Daddy…" Luna replied in a small voice, very unlike her normal rambunctious self, and turned around to go upstairs… she climbed up and moved to the closest point she could stay without her parents seeing her. Daddy sounds scared… I want to know what's going on… she thought.  
  
Pan turned her dagger-like eyes onto Trunks, and he backed away a little, only to be pulled hard by the wrist into the house; the door slammed hard behind him.  
  
Pan-chan, what happened? Why are you so angry?"  
  
Pan grabbed Trunks by the collar, pulling his face close to hers, and lowered her voice to little more than a whisper.  
  
"Don't call me that. You have no right to. I trusted you… and this is how you repay me? Hmm? What's your excuse this time? 'Oh Panny-chan, the mind control demons told me to go RAPE MY GIRLFRIEND'S MOTHER'!!!!!!!!" she said, raising her voice to a shout at the end.  
  
Trunks' brow furrowed as he realized what she meant.  
  
"Pan… I wasn't myself that night. I wasn't thinking; I was so upset…"  
  
She narrowed her eyes dangerously.  
  
"Don't pull that. You knew what you were doing! HOW COULD YOU?! After all that we've done together… all that we had… and Luna? What about Luna?! I LOVE YOU, TRUNKS!!!! AND YOU GO AND DO THAT!!!!!!!!" she screamed, tears running down her face as she clung almost helplessly to him.  
  
He was speechless… but he was telling the truth. He didn't know what had made him go after Juuhachi like he did… maybe it was his male instincts… or maybe it was something else.  
  
Pan gulped, and stood up defiantly, tears still running down her face. She looked down and pointed her finger to the door.  
  
"Leave," she said. "Leave this house and never come back."  
  
Trunks stared at her, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Pan-chan! You don't mean that!"  
  
But her face was stern, and she wouldn't look into his eyes.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"NO!!!" Luna yelled, abandoning her hiding place and coming out into the open. "I WON'T LET YOU, MOMMY! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY DADDY AWAY!!!"  
  
Trunks' look was pleading.  
  
"Pan-chan… please say that you don't really want me to leave…" he whispered, cupping her chin in his hand and pulling her face level to his. He could tell that what she said was not what she truly desired… the look in her pained, watery eyes stated that clearly.  
  
"I… I don't know what I want… I just… I just don't know… STOP IT!!! STOP PLAYING MIND GAMES WITH ME!!! NO!!! IF YOU WON'T LEAVE, THEN I WILL!!!!!! I'll go and find my true friends…" she said, and pulled away from Trunks.  
  
"No, Pan… don't… don't join him…"  
  
"Who said anything about Juunana?" she spat nastily. "I don't mean him or my parents." And with that, she turned and ran out of the house, then jumped into the cloudy sky, not even noticing the rain pouring down on all sides.  
  
"MOMMY!!!" Luna screamed, and ran towards the door… but Trunks grabbed her around the waist, and with much effort kept her from chasing after her mother. After a few minutes of struggling, she stopped, and began to sob openly into her fathers' arms.  
  
"Pan-chan…" he whispered.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. What Would I Do Without You

Okay, okay, I'll be a good girl and explain a few things. This is my own timeline, based on the one where Future Trunks came from. It follows the story from History of Trunks almost exactly… Gohan had a friend named Marle who he was talking to the day before he supposedly died. In my timeline, he didn't die. He faked his own death for the protection of Marle and his daughter, Pan, who had just been born. The androids were NOT killed. Pan grew up in the company of Marle, thinking that she was her mother (Videl died a long time ago, Gohan didn't even know who she was), and mourning the loss of her father, who she had never seen. Gohan entrusted Trunks with Pan's safety, not to mention a pendant in the shape and style of a four star dragonball and an orange bandana he had gotten from Juunana- a sort of prize. When Pan was fifteen, Juunana (Android 17) and Juuhachi (Android 18) came, and Juunana killed Marle. He was about to kill Pan when Trunks intervened. Trunks and Pan eventually ended up together, having a daughter named Luna (A 6-year-old genius with long purple hair, light blue eyes, and one hell of an attitude). Later on, Juuhachi approached Pan and revealed Pan's clouded past. Pan wasn't Marle's daughter, she was Juuhachi's; Marle was just her guardian. Gohan was still alive, and watching at all times. Pan came home, and her and Trunks got into a fight about why he had lied to her all that time. Trunks went off and raped Pan's mother, Juuhachi (NOT Videl). This is what occurred after Trunks came home. For the full story, wait for me to get 'Things Will Never Be The Same' up. Now, for chapter Two of 'A New Resistance' (And if ya want, you can check out a poem that I wrote that coincides with this story- It's called 'What Should I Do, Where Should I Go', under CelestialDarkness. Check it out!) READ and REVIEW, please!!!!  
  
~*~A New Resistance~*~  
  
PaRt TwO- What Would I Do Without You  
  
Pan landed in the middle of Satan City. The place was only ruins now, but some desperate souls still inhabited the grounds.  
  
Where is it… she thought.  
  
"Aha…" she said softly, and entered a small alleyway. She then headed towards a shabby looking door at the end. As she entered, a smile crossed her face.  
  
"Hello, Pan!!! Long time no see," A young man with spiky brown hair said, a smirk crossing his face.  
  
"Same to you, Cirez! And hi, Caren!" she replied, and walked into the tiny room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Pan had known Caren and Cirez since she was five years old. They had always been really tight friends, especially now, since there was important business to take care of… Just then, a little boy with spiked black hair and large, deep blue eyes came wandering out from behind some boxes in the back of the room.  
  
"Mommy?" he said, his voice hauntingly similar to Luna's.  
  
"Hey, Aidan*," Pan said, and hugged the boy.  
  
Pan had kept this a secret from Trunks for a long, long time. A few years ago, Pan had seen this little boy on the street. He had no home, no food… he just kept muttering 'Juunana…'. She had taken him to Caren and Cirez, who nursed him back to heath. Juunana had approached Pan later, explaining that it was his son… when Pan asked who the mother was, he said it was her. It turns out that Aidan had been Luna's twin brother, taken by Juunana, and raised as his son. And because of a few forced instances between Pan and Juunana, he could be his son… so she had hidden Aidan from Trunks. She thought that if he grew up away from Trunks, when he was old enough he would respect the fact that Pan had kept him from his father to protect the both of them. So Aidan lived with Caren and Cirez, and Pan had occasional visits. Yet, so far, poor Aidan had never even seen his twin sister… only one thing connected them, as far as he was concerned. They both had identical necklaces, with only one exception- Luna's had a silver moon, and Aidan's had a golden sun.  
  
"Mommy, you weren't supposed to come until next week! Why are you here so early?" Aidan said, his innocent voice hiding the true wisdom and knowledge he already possessed.  
  
"Sweetie, Mommy had a change of plans. Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you go draw another picture for Mommy? If you do, I'll have enough to make a book for your Daddy of all the pictures you and Luna have drawn! Go on, now!" Pan said, and gave Aidan a big hug, and then she watched as he ran off to the back of the room, grabbing his crayons along the way. She smiled lovingly, and then sighed.  
  
"Why don't you go into your bedroom, Aidan," Caren said.  
  
"Okay!" he replied cheerfully, and ran off into another small room.  
  
Pan's eyes rested on the opening to his room.  
  
"So Pan… why are you really here," Cirez said, going over to the couch and plopping down on it.  
  
"You know me too well," Pan replied with a smirk, and sat down beside him. Caren then joined them.  
  
"So what happened?" Caren asked.  
  
Pan stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
She really didn't want to tell them, but that concerned sound in Cirez's voice… it was making her feel like she had to.  
  
"… I… I… I left Trunks…"  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Caren and Cirez yelled in unison, and Aidan came out of his room and peeked over at them.  
  
"It's okay, honey, go back to drawing," Pan said, flashing a big smile at Aidan. He nodded and went back to his room.  
  
"Pan, why would you do that! You and Trunks have been together for forever!!! And what about Luna and Aidan?" Caren said, her voice sounding shaky.  
  
Pan explained what had happened; what she didn't realize, though, was that Aidan was lurking behind the door and heard every word.  
  
"But why would he do that…" Cirez said, his voice dangerously low and a hint of rage beginning to grow. "Why would he go and do that…"  
  
"Cirez, calm down. I don't know why he did it. I'm not even sure if I really want to know… But he did do it. But I don't know what made me leave like I did… I don't know what came over me…"  
  
"But if he loves you as much as you say he does, why would he-"  
  
Caren was interrupted as the door opened and a small, shadowed figure entered.  
  
"Mommy…" it said softly.  
  
"LUNA!!!" Pan yelled, and ran over to the child, embracing her soaking wet body. Tears started to run from Luna's eyes.  
  
"I know that you're mad at Daddy, but please come back-"  
  
"Luna," Pan interrupted, "How did you get here? And where is your father?"  
  
"He went upstairs after you left," Luna said, the innocent tone in her voice perfectly matching her brothers'. "I went up after him and opened the door to your room. He told me to go downstairs. I think he was crying. His face was wet. So I left and I felt that you were here, so I followed you."  
  
Pan looked into Luna's eyes, and tears began to leak out.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Luna…" Pan said, hugging Luna tightly. "I wasn't thinking… I'm really sorry-"  
  
"Luna?" a voice said from behind Pan. It was Aidan. Although he had never seen her, he knew that she was his twin. He could feel it inside of her.  
  
"Aidan…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Pan's brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Luna… how do you know who Aidan is?"  
  
She answered simply one word.  
  
"Juunana."  
  
Aidan walked towards them, tears starting to form in his eyes, which was very surprising. Aidan wasn't exactly the kind of boy to break down and start crying.  
  
"My sister…"  
  
Luna smiled, and escaped her mother's embrace to run over to Aidan and embrace him. Tears came steadily for the both of them now.  
  
Pan smiled, and tears also started rolling freely down her cheeks. Her two children… seeing each other for the very first time… she went over to them and embraced them both.  
  
"I love you two…" she whispered softly, and there they all sat, warm in each other's arms.  
  
After awhile, they broke apart.  
  
"Caren… Cirez… thank you so much for taking care of Aidan… but I think I'm going to take him with me this time," Pan said with a smile.  
  
Aidan's face lit up, and so did Luna's.  
  
"Really?!" he said.  
  
"Yes, really. Go pack your stuff into some capsules. Luna, you go help him. And don't take all day!"  
  
Luna rushed into his bedroom… Aidan stood where he was and stared at Pan for a moment, smiling, before he headed into his room with Luna. Pan turned and gave both Caren and Cirez huge hugs.  
  
"I thank you both so much for what you've done for me, and I'll be back to visit soon."  
  
"But where will you go?" Cirez said, that concerned look back in his eyes.  
  
"We'll find someplace, don't worry. Just take care of yourselves, and keep hope alive for the people of Satan City, okay? Everything will work out soon enough, and this hell will finally be over."  
  
Pan shot them a reassuring smile as Luna and Aidan came over to her.  
  
"Everything will be okay. Just stay alive until it is, you guys."  
  
Caren nodded, and Cirez smirked.  
  
"Goodbye… for now."  
  
Just as Pan was about ready to head out the door, Aidan ran over and gave Caren and Cirez hugs.  
  
"I'll never forget you guys," he said, and smiled at them.  
  
"Same to you, lil brat," Cirez joked.  
  
"Come back and see us," Caren replied.  
  
Aidan smiled, and followed his mother and sister out of the house.  
  
"Lets go, you two," Pan said, and together they headed out of the alleyway onto the deserted street.  
  
*- Pronounced AY-den, and its Gaelic for 'Fire'- Luna is Spanish for 'Moon'  
  
So… whaddya think of chapter two? Chapter Three- My enemy, My friend will be up soon!! Review, please!!! 


	3. My Enemy, My Friend

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE!!! Don't throw stones at me!!! Ima good girl!!!!! REALLYYY!!!!!!! I'm just a bit of a procrastinator. I actually have time to update now, so maybes this story will actually get finished. I really dun like posting stuff unless its finished. I'm sorry if this one's kind of short. My middle finger hurts cause I'm trying to learn to play the acoustic guitar- key word there, TRYING. Anyways. Here's Chappie Three! Enjoy. READ AND REVIEW, Please!!! I'll accept flames. They're all nice and... flamey.  
  
Note: This chapter is a little... well... disturbing. I might have to up the rating because of it. There are notions of child abuse, rape, and some sexual innuendo. I might be overreacting, but hey, can't say I didn't warn ya!! If you're worried, don't be. It's actually not that bad. If you've been abused before, though, ya might not wanna read this. Might make you go all psychopath.  
  
DISCLAIMER: no I dun own DBZ but I do own my timeline idea. mine mine mine copyrighted to ME you bong.  
  
~*~A New Resistance~*~  
  
ChApTeR tHrEe~ My Enemy, My Friend  
  
Pan walked slowly down the dark, damp street, each hand clasped onto one of the twins'. She sighed as it started to rain again. She really had no idea where she was going, or why she had even left Caren and Cirez. She knew she couldn't go back home. No, not yet. Her pride wouldn't let her. Just then, she heard footsteps behind her, and whirled around.  
  
No one was there.  
  
This puzzled her. She knew she had heard footsteps... she turned around and nearly died of shock as she saw the face in front of her. "Juunana!!!"  
  
He smirked at her, and she pulled her children close to her body. Aidan had began to weep silently. Luna's face held stern.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here? A mother and her children in the night, unprotected?" he came closer to them. "Sounds... enticing. Shall we make your children watch this time, Pan? It won't be the first time they've seen you humiliated..."  
  
Pan leaned down and whispered in Luna and Aidan's ears. She told them to go to Caren and Cirez.  
  
"No no no... " Juunana shook his finger at them. "No can do. I made sure those... things... won't interfere anymore.  
  
"NO!!" Aidan screamed. He was clearly terrified of the android. Pan was almost certain she knew why. She, too, had been a victim of Juunana's abuse.  
  
"You didn't kill them, did you?" Pan asked, her voice more shaky than she intended for it to be.  
  
"Of course," he replied, not hesitating a bit. Luna growled.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Aidan yelled, and collapsed on the ground. Caren and Cirez were really the only people he had ever known, besides his mother and the monster before him.  
  
"Stupid child! SHUT THE HELL UP!!" He yelled, and kicked at Aidan. Being hindered by his tears, he could not dodge the blow, and took a swift kick in his head. His fingers went up to the bleeding wound.  
  
Pan and Luna had moved back, but Juunana had stepped over Aidan, coming closer. He then grabbed Pan so quickly that she had no time to react. He gazed into her eyes for a moment, and then kissed her.  
  
"Mmm... Pan... you're so much more... vulnerable... when you're sad... and hopeless...." he smirked as the last thought came to his mind. "And alone..."  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she screamed, and tried to pull away, but to no avail. She whimpered as his grip tightened.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luna yelled, and a brilliant golden light surrounded her. She had turned Super saiyajin. Her aqua eyes narrowed at Juunana-gou, and she rushed towards him.  
  
Juunana threw Pan aside and started to fight with the child. It seemed neither was getting in any hits, though.  
  
"You forget, weakling, I TRAINED YOU!!!!" he yelled as he finally slammed his fist into her face. She went flying into a brick wall, which crumbled on top of her.  
  
Pan jumped up to face Juunana.  
  
"Stop it. Stop it now! Leave us alone, Juunana! Why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep playing this game? If you want me, TAKE ME!!!!! BUT LEAVE MY CHILDREN OUT OF THIS!!!!!"  
  
Tears ran freely down her cheeks as Juunana cupped her chin in his hand.  
  
"Oh Pan..." he purred seductively, "it's not you I want... it's your pain. Your death, even. I've wanted that since I met you!"  
  
"You used to be my mentor, you used to be my friend-"  
  
"Ah ah ah. Things change, my dear...." he whispered into her ear. He then laid her down on the ground and sat on her waist as he pulled her shirt off of her head.  
  
"Hmm... all of the sudden, I am feeling a little... hungry..."  
  
He bent down and kissed her deeply, not noticing her protests and screams.  
  
  
  
Aidan jumped up. As bad as his heart ached, he knew he couldn't let that demon rape his mother again. But from seeing as how he easily got to Luna, he knew he was no match. His sisters' power lever was dead even with his. He looked over to his mother, who was struggling to get out of Juunana's grasp. He stared at the android with nothing in his eyes but pure hatred.  
  
No... not this time... he thought.  
  
Flying into the air, he let his senses search for the one person who could save Pan.  
  
His father.  
  
  
  
Trunks lay with his back on the bed, tears on his cheeks and more brimming at the edge of his eyes.  
  
I didn't mean to make her go away... and now Luna's gone too. I don't have anyone left now........ it's all my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did. I know that. But I couldn't help myself... I don't know what came over me... it felt like I just lost possesion of my body... he thought.  
  
Just then, he heard the door slam downstairs. Trunks jumped up and ran, hoping in his heart that it was Pan. But when he reached the living room, he found something unexpected.  
  
A little boy.  
  
He was looking at the ground, and his clothes were completely soaked. He wore a blue t-shirt that was a few sizes too big for him, and knee length black shorts. His unruly spiky hair stood frozen at the sides of his head, unhindered by the rain, and his deep blue eyes were red and puffy, a clear sign that he had been crying recently.  
  
As surprised as Trunks was to see this strange boy in his living room, he walked over to him and kneeled by his side.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
The little boy's head drooped a little more.  
  
"C'mon, I won't hurt you. What's your name?"  
  
"Aidan..." he mumbled.  
  
"Aidan, I promise you I won't hurt you."  
  
"I know you won't..."  
  
"Can I see your face?" Trunks asked, curious. He had a talent for guessing people's ages by looking at their faces.  
  
Aidan looked up, and Trunks gasped.  
  
He looked exactly like Luna, except his features were more defined and manly, like his were.  
  
"Who... what... Who are you?"  
  
Tears came to Aidan's eyes, and he buried his face in Trunks' neck. Taken aback, Trunks' first impulse was to pull away, but he supressed it as soon as he heard and felt the boy's trembling sobs.  
  
"Shhhh... you're okay, I won't let anyone hurt you, nothing can get to you here..."  
  
"Mo... Moth..."  
  
"What?" Trunks pulled Aidan so he could face him.  
  
"She... in.. troubl..."  
  
"Aidan, shh... calm down and tell me what you're trying to say. Who's in trouble?"  
  
"Sis... it... Juu..."  
  
"Aidan, I can't understand you."  
  
"Pan-"  
  
Trunks jumped up.  
  
"Pan? What about Pan? Is she hurt? Is she the one in trouble? Is she okay?!"  
  
Aidan looked down and swallowed his tears. He wasn't helping his mother by mumbling and crying... and he was wasting time...  
  
"Juunana has Pan and he's hurting her bad."  
  
Trunks eyes narrowed and anger crossed his face. He grabbed Aidan by the hand and ran out the door, and then jumped into the air. Much to his surprise, Aidan kept up with him.  
  
"You... know how to fly?"  
  
Aidan nodded.  
  
"I was taught years ago."  
  
He sounds just like Luna, too... Trunks thought.  
  
"How do you know Pan?"  
  
Aidan shook his head no, and sped up.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Just follow me..." he said.  
  
  
  
Pan lay on the ground, completely naked. Juunana stood above her. Shameless tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Aww... the little girl's crying again... you know, when you cry, you look just like you did years ago, when I always used to pay you and Marle your special... 'visits'..."  
  
Pan's vision went blurry, and a day from her childhood floated into her memory in sharp bursts...  
  
"Who knows, maybe you'll even be as easy to defeat as your powerless father was."  
  
"No... I won't die. I won't die. I WON'T DIE!!!!! I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME!!! I WON'T LET YOU KILL THE REST OF MY FAMILY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You're nothing but trash, Pan. You can't save her. You can't even save yourself. You're worthless. It's ridiculous how weak you are. You're just a child, and you can't and never will be able to do anything right. I can't believe I thought training you would be worthwhile. Hmph. You're nothing, and I hate you more than anything in this world."  
  
"You were my friend...... You said you'd keep my secrets and be like a father to me...... and now you say you hate me..."  
  
"Get used to it. That's just the way things are."  
  
"No more, it hurts so bad..."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"  
  
"OW! You're hurting me!!! Stop it!!!"  
  
"You're just gonna have to learn that things aren't always fair-"  
  
"No, stop kicking me Juunana-gou...!"  
  
"-Things don't always go the way you want them to-" "NO!!! PLEASE!!! Juunana, get off of me!!! Juunana, stop it!! STOP IT!!!"  
  
"-And things aren't always the way they seem!"  
  
"No... stop... please stop... please... please...!"  
  
"The sooner you learn this, the better."  
  
"No... Juunana... you... can't... stop... get off of me... stop it....... please........ stop!!! STOP!!! STOP!!!! YOU'RE HURTING ME!!! STOP!!! STOP IT!!!! PLEASE, STOP!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!!! JUUNANA!!!"  
  
"Things don't always go your way."  
  
Pan suddenly came back to her senses. Yes, this was the hell she had lived through all her life. Juunana smirked as he saw the sudden outburst of fear in her fiery blue eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"No? No what?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, Panny is living her childhood again. You know, when you're an adult, you take responsibility. You can't just say 'No' to the inevitable. And c'mon, you know you want it..."  
  
"I said no!!!!"  
  
Juunana kicked her in the head and she screamed in pain.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Pan clutched her wound, but refused to give up to him.  
  
"You're.... not going to... to... hurt me... again, Juunana..."  
  
Juunana smirked, and kicked her in the side, then pulled her up and punched her in the face, sending her back down.  
  
"Uh huh. Okay. Whatever you say, little girl."  
  
Pan whimpered in pain, and curled up on the ground.  
  
"No."  
  
"Pan, I thought we went through this-" Juunana said, looking up at the sky.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Pan-" he looked down at her. She hadn't made a sound.  
  
He looked around, confused. And then he recieved a swift kick in the head.  
  
"NO! NO MORE!!" Luna yelled, landing on the ground swiftly. Blood was caked on her little body, and some of her wounds were still oozing. But the look on her face was as strong as ever.  
  
"You little BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME!!!"  
  
He walked over to the trembling girl, and in one swift motion grabbed her by the neck. Her scream made Pan jerk up.  
  
"NO!!! LEAVE LUNA ALONE!!"  
  
"I'll make you a deal. You come with me, and I spare the kid. You don't, I kill you both. It's simple. You have ten seconds."  
  
Pan's eyes widened.  
  
"Ten."  
  
Thoughts ran wildly through her mind.  
  
"Nine."  
  
Luna started to struggle against Juunana's grip.  
  
"Eight."  
  
Tears started to come from Pan's eyes. She knew Luna and Aidan would be all alone if she went with him, but Aidan would be all alone if they both died.  
  
"Seven."  
  
Luna started to scream and flail wildly.  
  
"Six."  
  
Juunana smirked and lifted Luna off the ground. A choking noise erupted from her.  
  
"Five."  
  
"Mommy..." Luna cried. Pan started to sob. Die, go, die, go...  
  
"Four."  
  
Luna's face was starting to lose a bit of its color. Her fingers worked hard to pull off Juunana's hands.  
  
"Three."  
  
Luna was gasping for air now. I'll go!!! The words were right on the tip of her tongue...  
  
"Two."  
  
Luna's breaths became shorter and slower.  
  
"One."  
  
Just as Juunana began to speak, a ki blast hit him from behind. He dropped Luna, who started coughing up blood and trying to gasp for air. Pan clutched her head as a piece of debris hit her. Juunana turned around, only to see...................  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFFIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehe... Hate me even more. I love making cliffies. Hate reading em, love making em. SO fun!! The faster you review, the faster I get my next chapter up. Or I might be nice and just put it up with this. Maybe. hehehe. Review, please. 


	4. Reaction Time

Heeeeeelllllloooooo!! S'me again. Celestial D, that is. MWAH!!!! Yes, I know people hate me for my last chappie, but that's okay!!!! This should answer stufffs... Yeaaahhh. First, me gonna start replying to reviewsss!!!  
  
RiceC25- dis is a T/P!!!!! NO P/17!!!! Juu-kun is EVULLL!!! Can't you see that ot do I have to spell it out for you... E-V-U-L!!!! And I only support T/P. hehehehe.  
  
Princess M-chan- Yes. I'm sure your insanity is more than enough to kill us all ^^:P!!! Update your story!!!!  
  
Lady-Luna- You ROCK!!! That name is so totally awesome!!! The story would be less confusing if I had the original starting story up. ehehehe.. I'm a bad girl. I'll get it up soon.... Yah. We all know how that works out. I'll try though ^^  
  
Kutie-Pan- First of all, duh, Yes Videl is Pan's mother, but not in my world!!! See, Videl no have part in History of Trunks. Juu-chan do. Its kind of like a Bad-andriod-turned-fighter-for-the-side-of-good-while-still- conspiring-with-her-brother-to-take-over-the-world thing. Luna and Aidan both Pan and Trunks' kids, Juunana just freaky like that and he brainwashed Aidan, ohkay? HAVE SOME COMPASSION!!! The little kid was watching his twin sister get beat up and his mother raped, for CRYING OUT KAMIS SWEET NAMEEE!! And thanky much, and I'm trying to be a good girl and update more.  
  
Dis chappie a bit strange.. Like me!!! Okey, okey, here ya go- Chapter Four!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No. I dun own DBZ. Akira owns DBZ. Akira pervert just like me though, so that counts for something, right? Oo.. Ignore that. My timeline though. NO TAKIEE!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~A New Resistance~*~  
  
ChApTeR FoUr- Reaction Time  
  
Trunks and Aidan stood standing side by side, eyes narrowed like daggers sharpened to a deadly point.  
  
"DAMN IT!!!!! THAT HURT!!!" Juunana yelled, and turned to face them. A smirk suddenly crossed his face as an idea floated into his mind. He turned back around and walked over to a pile of debris, and pulled out a long, sharp piece of wood. Walking back over to them, he stopped in front of Pan, and brought the wood down to her throat.  
  
"NO!!!!" Aidan yelled, and started to run over to them. Juunana swung the board up and he stopped abruptly, the sharp edge merely centimeters away from the tip of his nose. His eyes widened, and he scowled. Knowing that there was nothing he could do at the moment, he turned and went over to Luna, helping her up and supporting her with his shoulder.  
  
"Any of you come any closer to me, she gets her throat slashed, alright?" He stared at the other three pointedly, and then looked down at Pan, who had her eyes closed and was barely breathing.  
  
Trunks snarled and took a step forward. Juunana barely pushed the sharp point into Pan's throat, and a small trickle of blood ran down her neck. She didn't move.  
  
"What, you don't believe me? Boy, don't even try me. I could kill her without any regrets at all. I just haven't yet because our games are very. how do you say. amusing?" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Leave her alone, Juunana. Just let her go, and you can play your 'game' with her tomorrow." Trunks spat.  
  
"No no no.. see. before you so unluckily arrived, Pan and I were striking a deal. And since I'm feeling. generous. today, I'll take the one she proposed."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"I let Luna live and she comes with me."  
  
"She would never agree to that! She would rather fight for Luna's freedom."  
  
"Oh, but you see, she already did. Tell him, Luna. Tell him how your mother saved your worthless skin by sacrificing her own. Go ahead."  
  
Trunks looked over at Luna with pleading eyes. She merely nodded.  
  
The pain Trunks felt at that moment was clearly overwhelming, but his face held stern. He would not let his enemy see his weakness.  
  
"See? Now you all leave. I want her to myself."  
  
Trunks didn't move, and neither did Luna or Aidan.  
  
Juunana glared at them.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I said leave, damn it!"  
  
They were all looking at him.  
  
"What the fuck are you all looking at? Get the hell out of here!"  
  
Just then, Juunana felt a strong grip around his neck, and he felt the piece of wood lifting up and then shattering. He looked down to see a pair of icy cold eyes glaring right at him. He smirked.  
  
"Heh, you actually think you can hurt me?"  
  
Pan tightened her grip and Juunana gagged.  
  
"Let's make a deal, Juunana-gou." she said, her voice raspy.  
  
He snarled at her.  
  
"Since you're my 'friend', I'll make it simple. You leave, I let you live. You don't, I snap your neck. Simple, eh?"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"You actually think snapping my neck can kill me? I'm an android, genius. I'm immortal- a simple human injury can't kill me."  
  
"No, but it can paralyze you for a long enough time so that Trunks there can ki blast your body into absolute nothingness."  
  
Juunana paled.  
  
"Fine. I'll go."  
  
"Okay then," Pan said with a smirk. And with one swift motion she snapped his neck in half.  
  
"That'll teach him to threaten me again, huh?" she said shakily, and threw his limp body over to the side. "He'll be out for a while, but we need to go. soon.... li-like. may.. Maybe.. N-now.."  
  
Pan's eyes fluttered and then closed.  
  
Trunks ran over to her and checked her breathing. It was deep and subdued. She had fallen asleep. She had over-exerted herself, but in the process had really saved them all.  
  
He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, being careful not to touch any of her many wounds. Aidan had picked up Luna and had already started flying towards her house. 'He's very peculiar.' Trunks thought. He shook his head, and then jumped into the air and started to fly home.  
  
  
  
And so ends chapter four. The next chapter is very sad. It's called 'Daddy, are you real.?' very touching scenes between Trunks and Aidan. REVIEW, pleaseeee!!!! Tell me what ya think my story needs!!! 


	5. Daddy, are you real?

Hey hey hey!!! Celestial Darkness again!!! This is a very very sad chappie. Lots o family reunion goodness. Read and REVIEW, please!!!  
  
Disclaimer: me dun own it!!! NO!!!! I'm not that brilliant. I wish me own DBZ but I only own the timeline. And Luna and Aidan. shamless advertising for story They are my fictional characters, but they're so realistic. Yeah /shameless advertising for story  
  
  
  
~*~ A New Resistance ~*~  
  
ChApTeR fIvE- Daddy, are you real.?  
  
Trunks walked down the stairs to the living room. He had just dressed Pan and then put her to bed; he had also cleaned up her and Luna. Luna had gone to her room a long time ago, though. As he reached the living room, he saw Aidan sitting on the couch.  
  
'Now I'm going to find out who in the world this kid is.' he thought to himself. He went over to Aidan and sat down.  
  
"Thanks for all your help back there," Trunks said, smiling.  
  
Aidan lowered his head.  
  
"I only did what I had to do."  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and tried to place his voice. It sounded so familiar.  
  
"How do you know Luna and Pan?"  
  
Aidan's head lowered further.  
  
"I met Luna at the playground and Mo-Pan and I. have met many times before."  
  
"What?"  
  
Aidan got up.  
  
"I need to go, I'm sorry, I just-"  
  
Trunks grabbed his arm.  
  
"Aidan, I just want to know who you are. You don't seem any older than Luna; and you're very powerful. Have you been trained? Who is your master? Who are your parents?"  
  
Aidan stepped back.  
  
"Okay, please, let go of me, I'll stay, I'll stay," he sat back onto the couch.  
  
"Seriously. Have you been trained? Because I can tell you have incredible power. Your aura plainly stated that the moment I met you."  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
Aidan lowered his head again.  
  
"Juunana used to, but then. one day he left me and never came back. I grew up with him-"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"You can't be!!!"  
  
"I am. I am no older than Luna."  
  
"So Juunana trained you?"  
  
"For a while, yes. And then one day I met Pan. She's trained me ever since, along with Caren and Cirez..." his voice trailed off, and he turned his face away from Trunks.  
  
"So that's where she was always going."  
  
Aidan nodded. Trunks leaned over to see tears rolling down Aidan's cheeks.  
  
"Aidan! Are you okay?"  
  
"Caren and Cirez. I used to live with them. but. He.. Killed them. today. Right after we left. He killed them, he did it. They took care of me!! They protected me."  
  
"Shh. it's okay," Trunks laid a hand on his shoulder. "If you need a place to stay, we have plenty of rooms here. You're welcome for as long as you need shelter and food. It's no problem. You helped save my little girl's life and Pan's. For that I owe you my gratitude."  
  
"Thank you." he stammered.  
  
"You know, Aidan, you don't have to be so shy. If you're going to live here, you might as well lay back and relax. For starters, I'm Trunks, if you didn't already know."  
  
"I know who you are."  
  
"You know, you remind me of me when I was your age."  
  
'I wonder why.' Aidan thought.  
  
"Hmm. interesting. How?"  
  
"I used to be just like you. I was always polite and distant. And I was always training. But looks like that didn't help much."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Juunana killed my father. I was too young to even remember him. He killed my mother a few years ago. Was it the same for you?"  
  
Aidan, once again, looked down.  
  
"Um. um..u-um."  
  
Trunks eyed him strangely.  
  
"How come whenever the discussion turns to your family you act so nervous?"  
  
Aidan mumbled something.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Because I'm finally with my family." he said softly.  
  
Trunks leaned back. He was positive that he had heard him wrong.  
  
"What was that, Aidan?"  
  
"I'm finally with my family." he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Aidan looked down again, but then lifted his head up and stared Trunks straight in the eye.  
  
"Mom's never told you about me, has she?"  
  
Trunks' eyes widened.  
  
"She always told me you knew, but I guess she lied."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Aidan looked down again.  
  
"Pan is my mother."  
  
Trunks looked at him, bewildered.  
  
"She's your WHAT?!"  
  
"Luna is my twin sister."  
  
"Luna's your WHAT!?!"  
  
"Look. When we were born, the hospital was under attack. Juunana came in and took me, and left Luna. He believed he had the right to- he thought that they were his kids, because of all the times he had raped Mother. They told Mom a year later. She tried to find me, and one day, last year, she did. She didn't want you to know. So she took me to Caren and Cirez, and I've been there ever since."  
  
Trunks leaned back. This was definitely a lot to take in.  
  
"So Pan's your mother?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And Luna is your twin sister?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"So that would mean."  
  
"You're my father," Aidan finished for him.  
  
Trunks looked away, dazed with the information he had just heard. Never had he dreamed of having a son. Never. Pan had never even hinted of it. Never indicated the slightest hint that Luna was a twin and her brother was little and had grown up on the street with that demon android. He leaned down and buried his face in his hands. 'A son.' he thought.  
  
"I'm sorry." Aidan said softly.  
  
Trunks jerked his head up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I shouldn't have said anything. I'll go. I don't belong here." he got up and started heading towards the door.  
  
Trunks' heart stopped. He knew exactly how Aidan felt. He knew what it was like to not have a father. He knew what it was like to feel rejected and out of place. He wasn't about to let his own son live the life he had lived. But before he could react, Aidan had already left. Jumping off the couch, he ran out the door into the rain that was still coming down. He had just enough time to grab his arm before he flew off.  
  
"Please, I have to go."  
  
"Aidan, no! Stay!!"  
  
Aidan looked up at him. His eyes were reed and puffy. It was obvious he had burst into tears after he had came out. Suddenly, Trunks found himself kneeling on the muddy ground and embracing his son. Tears ran down his cheeks as he struggled to talk.  
  
"My son. I won't let you live like I did. I won't let you grow up without a father. I won't let that happen to you."  
  
Trunks embraced Aidan harder. Aidan smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"Father."  
  
Trunks laughed. Aidan said that to him the same way he had always said Father about Vegeta. Before it would have made him sad, but now it make him laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aidan. I'm sorry I haven't always been there for you."  
  
Aidan nodded into Trunks' shoulder. He was too overcome to talk.  
  
"Daddy, are you real.? Is this really happening? Am I really going to live with my family?"  
  
Trunks smiled and ruffled the black spikes of Aidan's hair.  
  
"It's about as real as it could be."  
  
Aidan smiled through tears and hugged his father again, happy to be in the arms of someone who genuinely cared about him.  
  
  
  
AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Isn't it sooooo sweet? I love little sappy things. I'm gonna cry! No, not really, but still. Next chapter is called 'Hidden Secrets, Forced Lies'. Be sure to review, please! Check in for chappie 6 soon!! 


End file.
